Couch Trips
| image= | tag= | author=Henry Burns | language= | rating= | type= | genre= | chapters=149 | words= | pub_date=October 24th, 2001 | update=April 6th, 2010 | current_status= }} Couch Trips is written by Henry Burns and began online publication on October 24th, 2001.Post at at RAAC - Retrieved 26-10-2014 It was completed on April 6th, 2010.Sarge4 at Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 26-10-2014 Description Plot Prologue Book 1 Chapter 1: Say the First Thing that Pops Into Your Head Chapter 2: Session 3 Chapter 3: An Akane Remembering Chapter 4: Ya Say You Want a Revelation Chapter 5 Chapter 6: Wearing the Face She Keeps By the Door Chapter 7: Decision Made, Promises Kept Chapter 8: Adventures in Shopping Chapter 9: Dress Up Chapter 10: Closure Book 2: Family Planning Chapter 1: Best Friends Chapter 2: To the Victor Spoils, to the Loser, Tears Chapter 3: Decisions Chapter 4: Iron Chef Chapter 5: A Cooks Tour Chapter 6: Two and a Half Girls and a Guy Chapter 7: Relationships Chapter 8: Compromise Chapter 9: Communication Chapter 10: Mothers Day Chapter 11: The Ties that Bind Chapter 12: Family Planning Chapter 13: Family Planning - Part 2 Chapter 14: Endings and Beginnings Chapter 15: Family Counseling Chapter 16: Girls Night Out Chapter 17: Kitten in a Tree Chapter 18: Night Moves Chapter 19: Guess Work Chapter 20: Sleeping Arrangements Chapter 21: Secrets Revealed Chapter 22: Family Reunion Chapter 23: Family Affairs Chapter 24: Peer Pressure Chapter 25: Peace Offering Book 3: Potentials Prologue/Chapter 1: A Tale of Two Kunos Chapter 2: Late Evening Conversations Chapter 3: Function Follows Form Chapter 4: The Morning After Book 4: Redemption Songs Chapter 1: Kitty Litter Chapter 2: Rumors Chapter 3: The Redemption of Ryoga Chapter 4: Peeking Duck Chapter 5: Training Days Chapter 6: Akane Can Cook? Chapter 7: Cats Have Nine Lives Chapter 8: Close Encounters of the Saotome-Tendo Kind Chapter 9: I Can See Clearly Now Chapter 10: Money Troubles Chapter 11: House Call Chapter 12: It's All in the Genes Chapter 13: Once More with Kuno Chapter 14: Dinner Dates Chapter 15: Night Moves Chapter 16: Aftermath Chapter 17: Oh What a Tangled Web Chapter 18: When We Practice Chapter 19: To Deceive Chapter 20: For Every Action Book 5 Chapter 1: Birth of a Black Rose Chapter 2: Pressed Flower Chapter 3: Bear Necessities Chapter 4: And Baby Makes Chapter 5: The More Things Change Chapter 6: A Death in Nerima Chapter 7: Friends, Foe and Finances Chapter 8: Fire Fight Chapter 9: Battle Lines Chapter 10: Showdown Chapter 11: Wedding(s) Day Book 6: Back to the Couch Chapter 1: Family Life Chapter 2: Visitors from Home Chapter 3: Making Up Chapter 4: Obstinance Chapter 5: Challenges Chapter 6: Sisters and Brothers Chapter 7: Sharp Words Chapter 8: What are Friends For? Chapter 9: Blunt Instrument Chapter 10: Making Up for Lost Time Chapter 11: Scrutiny Chapter 12: Loss Chapter 13: Suspicion Falls Chapter 14: Two Weeks Chapter 15: Fighting Back Chapter 16: Closure Epilogue: Homecoming Book 7: Happi Days, Jusenkyo Nights Chapter 1: One of Our Martial Artists is Missing Chapter 2: Of Musk and Men Chapter 3: Lost and Found Chapter 4 Chapter 5: Japanes Joketsuzoku Chapter 6 Chapter 7: You Have it Easy Chapter 8 Chapter 9: Something Wicked This Way Comes Chapter 10: Converging Lines Chapter 11: Happosai Rising Chapter 12: Closure Book 8 Chapter 1: Beginnings and Endings Chapter 2: Sisters in Arms Chapter 3: Dog Day Afternoon Chapter 4 Chapter 5: A Joketsuzoku Seal of Approval Chapter 6: Dying is Easy Book 9: Sung Li Chapter 1: Once More Into the Breach Chapter 2: Boobies Chapter 3: New Crew Chapter 4: A Promise Made Chapter 5: Only for You Chapter 6: Opening Gambit Chapter 7: The Kids are Alright Chapter 8: Council of Elders Chapter 9: Dinner with Friends Chapter 10: Attack Chapter 11: An Honorable Man Chapter 12: A Fine Way to Wake Up Chapter 13: Some Not So Nice Things Book 10: New Crew Chapter 1: Part 1 - Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Sakura - Part 1 Chapter 2: Part 1 - Chapter 2: Happy Birthday Sakura - Part 2 Chapter 3: Part 1 - Chapter 3: Happy Birthday Sakura - Part 3 Chapter 4: Part 1 - Chapter 4: Free at Last Chapter 5: Part 2 - Chapter 1: Tagaki Chapter 6: Part 2 - Chapter 2: First Date Chapter 7: Part 2 - Chapter 3: Aftermath Chapter 8: Part 3 - Chapter 1: Second Wives Chapter 9: Part 3 - Chapter 2: Family Gathering Chapter 10: Part 4 - Chapter 1: Suki Chapter 11: Part 4 - Chapter 2: Ask Chapter 12: Part 4 - Chapter 3: I Will Speak with Your Father Chapter 13: Part 4 - Chapter 4: Permission Book 11: Coming of Age Chapter 1: Making Adjustments Chapter 2: Hello/Goodbye Chapter 3: Taking Care of Business Chapter 4: Twinned Souls Chapter 5: Family Affair Chapter 6: R.E.S.P.E.C.T. Chapter 7: Back to China Chapter 8: Homecoming Chapter 9: The Morning After Chapter 10: Animal House Chapter 11: Date Night Book 12: What I Did on My Summer Vacation Chapter 1: If You Had to Guess... Chapter 2: Yes, Pops Chapter 3: Questions Chapter 4: Adventures in Babysitting Chapter 5: Trial Epilogue Epilogue 2 Notes *Three side stories exist: :*''Trials'' :*''Cat Scratch Fever'' :*''Guess Who's Coming to Dinner'' RAAC Posting History *Book 1-Prologue & Chapter 1 24/10/01 *Book 1-Chapter 2 24/10/01 *Book 1-Chapter 3 24/10/01 *Book 1-Chapter 4 01/11/01 *Book 1-Chapter 5 16/11/01 *Book 1-Chapter 6 01/12/01 *Book 1-Chapter 7 01/12/01 *Book 1-Chapter 8A 01/01/02 *Book 1-Chapter 8B 01/01/02 *Book 1-Chapter 8C & Epilogue 01/01/02 *Book 2-Chapter 1 01/01/02 See Also Other External Links *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/804058/1/Couch-Trips Couch Trips at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 26-10-2014 *[http://stfan.free.fr/lemon.php?fanfic=Couch%20Trips&chapter=01313 Book 1-Chapters 6 & 9, Book 2-Chapter 20, Book 3-Chapter 3, Book 4-Chapter 14, Book 5-Chapter 5, Book 6-Chapters 3 & 10, & Book 7-Chapters 2 & 10 of Couch Trips at] The Ranma 1/2 Lemon Stories Archive - Retrieved 26-10-2014 References Category:Lemon M/F Category:Lemon F/F